A Different Place
by Bookbinder4
Summary: Stars Hollow is one resident short.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Place - Chapter One

Lorelai bounced a tiny bundle in her arms as she let the soft cadence of her voice lull the baby to sleep. Gently she placed the infant back in the crib but not before kissing the soft brown curls that covering it's head.

On tip toe she quietly left the small room that had become a nursery, not six months ago.

"Is he asleep," asked an older gentleman sitting back in a well worn old armchair.

Lorelai looked up as she entered the cosy living room and nodded. "It didn't look like he would ever settle," she said tiredly, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Why don't you have a lie down sweetheart, you look exhausted," he said. "Thanks," Lorelai grumbled half heartedly.

"Sorry, but really you should take a break, I'll listen out for him."

Lorelai looked thoughtfully into his patient hazel eyes and reluctantly agreed. "Fine, I'll be in my bedroom, just shout out if he wakes."

Then she staggered back towards the nursery and into her bedroom that was next door. Snuggling under the covers she thought back to her arrival and just how grateful she was that Edward had met her.

She really couldn't have survived those early months without him. He was the person who had visited her everyday at the hospital and he had been the one to give her a place to stay.

Leaving Stars Hollow had been the hardest thing she had ever done, much harder than leaving home at seventeen. At seventeen her parents house had never felt like a home but Stars Hollow was different. She never thought she would ever leave until her heart was broken there. First by Rory her own precious daughter and then by Luke her lover and friend.

Her heart had broken the day she left and although her son had helped to keep it beating it had never healed.

Lorelai's heavy breaths soon filled the room as she drifted into a troubled sleep. Luke was a constant presence in her dreams, the silent figure in the landscape. He was always with her, occasionally joined by Rory or her parents. Sometimes the residents of Stars Hollow would make an appearance and always Lorelai would awake in sadness. Her friends only figments and her family so close yet so far away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lorelai was woken by a gentle knocking on her bedroom door, followed by a much louder cry from her hungry baby.

She wrenched back the covers and heaved herself out of bed, "I'm coming," she called opening the door. On the other side she was greeted by a very unhappy baby and the kind hearted Edward looking equally distraught.

"I'm sorry I woke you, but he wouldn't let me fed him. I guess when your hungry only Mom's cooking will do," said Edward.

"Well he'll learn soon enough that Mommy can't cook, won't you precious," Lorelai cooed. Instantly the baby stopped crying and smiled at his mother, his tiny fists reaching out to her. Lorelai kissed his flailing little hands then scooped him up into her arms. "Hey baby boy are you giving the old man a hard time, poor guy was only trying to help," she said. The baby smiled again at Lorelai then looked back towards Edward giving him the biggest smile of the day.

"See now, don't you start flirting with me. All grimaces and tears and now your giving me those pearly whites," Edward grumbled.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile at Edwards indignation, "He loves you," she stated with certainty.

Edward chuckled at her statement as he reached up and stroked the boys wet cheek, "See now your Mom's flirting with me. Sorry kid I guess it's genetic," Edward exclaimed jovially.

Lorelai feigned innocence than slowly walked back towards the nursery. "Be back soon," she called over her shoulder as she threw Edward a mocking kiss.

Back in the nursery Lorelai quickly settled herself in the cosy chair by the window and began to fed her hungry baby. "You weren't asleep for long, Gilmore appetite to much for you," she asked softly. "Now that one has to be genetic, first me and then Rory," she paused suddenly as the name slipped from her lips.

Rory her first born, her mini me. The name was practically taboo as far as Lorelai

was concerned. The instant she walked away from the one thing Lorelai had worked so hard to give, was the day Lorelai stopped saying her name.

It was over a year since she had laid eyes on her daughter and though she thought about her constantly she tried hard not to mention her, it was just too painful.

Luke on the other hand was much less of a taboo for her. She dreamed about him almost every night so it made more sense to talk about him freely. Not that his memory didn't cause her equal pain, it did, maybe more. But Teddy was his son and Luke was Teddy's Daddy so she felt she had to make him real if only for her son.

Luke was unaware he even had a son, Lorelai had made the decision not to tell him not long after her relocation. She wanted and needed a fresh start and she knew Luke wouldn't let her go if he knew she was pregnant.

So for the last twelve months Lorelai had been living in San Francisco, trying to live out a fantasy from her youth. The reality though of living so far away from friends and family had not been easy. She missed Stars Hollow and the safety of living in such a small community.

San Francisco was large and overwhelming at times. Money had been tight and discovering her pregnancy so soon after her move had almost broken her.

If not for Edward's kindness she didn't know what she would have done. He had been her safety net and like Mia all those years before her first friend after her move.

She was so grateful to him she had even named her baby in his honour, Edward William Gilmore. Teddy for short.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Luke looked up as the bell rang out on the door to his diner, but it wasn't her it was never her. It had almost been a year and still he looked up hopefully whenever someone new entered his place.

He'd searched for her of course but quickly realised that Lorelai didn't want to be found. Her parents were oblivious, Rory distraught when she learned from Luke that her Mom was missing. Even Sookie seemed unable to tell where her friend had gone.

The longer her absence the more certain Luke became that something bad had happened to her. Certainly Lorelai had run away before but she had been younger and even then she had called to tell her parents she was okay.

Luke struggled everyday with his certainty, hesitant whenever the phone rang that it would be about her. A tragic accident an illness or worse was the fear that he would never find out what had happened to her.

He'd kept in contact with Rory and her Grandparents over the months, each trying to puzzle together Lorelai's last moments with them.

Rory had eventually returned to Yale, encouraged on by Luke and Jess. She studied hard to catch up on what she'd missed and on weekends she stayed at her Grandparents house.

Richard hired a private detective to look for his daughter and spent more time at home so he could keep an eye on Emily. Emily herself was despondent for weeks after she learned from Luke that Lorelai was missing. She blamed Luke at first then Lorelai and finally she blamed herself and Richard for going against her daughters wishes.

Emily was angry at herself for a long time and only after some strong words from Rory had she snapped back together.

Rory herself was never the same, she blamed herself and drew into herself. She pulled away from Logan and the relationship quickly ended. She talked with Luke endlessly, desperate to learn what had happened between them. Certain she could have helped them if she had been around herself.

"I don't understand what happened myself," Luke shouted at Rory one night. He was tired of the same questions asked over and over.

"Something must have happened Luke, Mom would never walk away without reason."

"Everything was great between us, the only thing that ever made her unhappy was your absence," Luke said sadly.

"She was unhappy," Rory asked uncertainly.

"One morning she told me she was a bad mother," Luke confessed.

"What, no."

"I told her she was being crazy, she hadn't slept. I told her she was a good mother."

"The best," Rory sniffled.

After that Luke had hugged Rory tightly as she silently sobbed into his flannel shirt. He'd regretted telling Rory that story ever since, and racked his brains for another reason for Lorelai's unhappiness.

Then one night we awoke from a dream and a sudden realisation struck his so hard he almost fell from his bed. It was him he was the reason the cause of everything.

Lorelai had been sick for a few days and thought she had the stomach flu, then she disappeared for a while. When she finally showed up at the diner she was acting so strangely, talking cryptically about Sookie and Jackson and their children.

Luke had said something stupid about how crazy their kids made him, and something about jam hands. Lorelai had looked so heart broken at his choice of words, then made an excuse to go. When he went to her house later that day she was gone.

"Lorelai was pregnant!" Luke suddenly exclaimed to the empty room as he dashed to get dressed.

"Idiot," he cursed at himself as he sprinted down the stairs and out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sookie was woken by a continual banging on her front door, she shoved Jackson in the ribs to wake him. "Sookie, what's wrong," he asked sleepily.

"There's someone banging on the door, listen," she asserted as she held up her finger.

Jackson leaned back in bed and strained to hear what had awoken his wife. He heard someone calling out his wife's name, followed by a loud pounding on his door.

"I'm calling the police," he said nervously as he reached towards the phone. "Wait," said Sookie calmly, "It sounds like Luke."

Together they shifted down the stairs, surprised the noise hadn't woken their children.

"He sounds mad," said Jackson as they reached the doorway. "I'm mad, he's going to wake the whole street."

Sookie pulled the door open with some anger as she stared back at Luke, his whole body shaking with dread.

"Where is she," he begged as he held open the door with his hands.

"Who," Jackson asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Lorelai, where's Lorelai. I need her, I," he stopped abruptly. "I need to tell her I'm sorry," he finally managed to admit.

"Luke we've been through this before, I don't know where she is. Don't you think I would have said something by now if I did, to you and to Rory. Emily calls me constantly asking if I've heard anything, I could never be that cruel," said Sookie.

"But the business, she must have left you with something," Luke muttered sadly.

"I told you, she called me that day and said she needed a break. She told me to put Michel in charge for now and she would be back soon," she lied.

"No, something must have happened," Luke stressed, sinking down to the doorstep.

"I hope not, but she did sound so despondent on the phone. I went to her house as soon as I was able but I was too late, she was long gone by the then."

Luke nodded his head at the scenario he too had shared, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Do you want to come in," Jackson asked as Luke stood back up shakily. Luke shook his head as he slowly walked away.

"Luke," Sookie called at his retreating figure. Luke turned around and Sookie said something that almost made him fall flat on his face. "Have you talked to Christopher, beside you and me he was her best friend once."

Luke looked stricken at her words but managed to nod his head in agreement as he continued to walk away.

* * *

Luke was standing outside another door, his hand poised to start knocking when the door suddenly opened.

A woman was on the other side, tightly holding the hand of a small child. "Can I help you," she asked uncertainly. "I'm looking for Christopher Hayden, is he here," Luke asked equally surprised by the woman.

"Mr Hayden is here, who should I say is calling," she asked. "A friend of a friend, please it's important," he replied.

"Mr Hayden, you have a visitor. I'm taking Gigi out for a play date, we'll be back later." Luke heard her call out as she left him standing in the hallway.

"Come in," she called back as she walked back towards the door. Luke stepped inside and looked around as the woman he believed must be the nanny left the apartment with the little girl in tow. He watched them leave and smiled back at the blonde haired child as she waved goodbye to him.

She reminded him of Rory when she was younger and was suddenly struck by the idea that there might be another little girl out there with their similar looks.

He was brought out of his revere by the appearance of Christopher, half dressed and munching on a piece of toast.

"Luke," he exclaimed, almost choking as his last mouthful went down the wrong way.

"I'm sorry to just show up here but I need your help," Luke reluctantly admitted.

Again Chris coughed so he abandoned the toast and walked towards the nearest chair.

"You need my help," he said softly. "My God," he suddenly exclaimed as he shot back up from his chair. "Is it Rory, is something wrong with her," he asked in alarm.

"No, Rory's fine," Luke said calmly. "I'm here about Lorelai, I need to find her. I need to see her and I thought maybe you would know where she is."

Christopher slumped back in his chair relieved that his daughter was alright but at a loss to help the man before him.

"I'm sorry Luke but I haven't really spoken to Lorelai since her parents wedding renewal. She wouldn't forgive me for my behaviour that night, I called her and tried to apologise but she wouldn't hear me out."

"Do you blame her," Luke said as he remembered that day and their subsequent break up.

"No, I don't know what I was thinking that day. I'd drank to much and I guess I was still grieving about my father. That's no excuse I know but I was in such a bad place and when I saw you both together I was so jealous."

Christopher paused and looked up at Luke, "I'm sorry I hurt her. I should have stayed away."

Luke nodded in agreement but was surprised to see how honest his rival was being. "Did Rory tell you what happened," Luke asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"She came to me a few months after the fact. I think she thought like you that I would know something," Christopher shook his head sadly. "Lorelai stopped confiding in me a long time ago. It wasn't until Rory told me she had gone that I realised just how little I knew about her."

Luke dropped his gaze as the realisation struck him that there wasn't anyone else left to ask. Lorelai was gone, lost to him forever.

"San Francisco," Christopher murmured, almost to himself.

"Excuse me," asked Luke.

"I just remembered something, it's probably nothing but that was where she always wanted to run away to when we were kids."

"San Francisco," Luke repeated uncertainly.

"She used to imagine herself driving along the Golden Gate Bridge and pretending to escape from Alcatraz. I think the real reason was it's distance from Connecticut and her parents. Look I know it's a long shot but it's worth a try right."

"It's something, I guess," said Luke.

"Rory said Richard had hired a private detective, maybe you could ask him to check it out," Christopher wondered.

"Yes, your right it's worth a shot. A long shot maybe but it's something more to go on. Thank you," said Luke.

"I hope it helps, I just wish I knew more. Rory's not been the same without her," said Chris.

Luke nodding in agreement as he walked back towards the door. "I better go, but thanks for helping. I hope I didn't make you too late for work."

"Not at all, you'll have Rory call me if there's any news," Chris asked.

"Of course," said Luke as he opened the door. "I only hope there's something to tell."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Morning sweetheart," Lorelai cooed as she picked Teddy up from his crib. He looked at her solemnly as she kissed his damp curls. "What's wrong still sleepy," she asked fondly. Lorelai placed him on the changing table and swiftly changed his diaper all the time chatting away to him. Teddy in turn just looked at her suspiciously, his deep blue eyes never straying from her face.

"Come on little Ted, don't you have a smile for me. I swear you look just like your father when you stare at me that way," Lorelai remarked.

She leaned down and blew a raspberry on his belly hoping to get a reaction, his tiny hand reached out and got momentarily tangled in her hair. Then catching a glimpse of his mothers laughing face he immediately let out a jubilant giggle.

Watching her baby happily Lorelai swept him up and bounced him in her arms. "How did I get to be so lucky," she said softly. "Mommy loves you so much."

For Lorelai her joy with Teddy was especially special because so often during her pregnancy she feared she would lose him.

Her pregnancy had been a difficult one, made all the worse by her fractured relationships back home.

Initially she had set herself up in a small apartment and found work at a local office block. Unfortunately during her second trimester she developed Gestational diabetes and was forced to cut back on her work.

She had trouble keeping her diabetes in check and was hospitalised on more than one occasion.

It was during her second hospital stay that she met Edward and they instantly became friends. Edward was visiting the hospital with his therapy dog to help cheer up some of the younger patients. He noticed Lorelai sitting by herself during visiting hours and being a friendly man he began a conversation with her.

They had very similar dispositions, both chatty and outgoing so they became friends quite quickly.

Edward talked about himself at first as Lorelai was unusually taciturn. He talked about his late wife and their three children, all boys. He was a retired engineer and lived in a large house by the sea. He joked with her and made her smile, all the while his little Jack Russell sat by their feet and dozed.

When he learned more about her situation he begged her to come and stay with him. Lorelai declined the offer on more than one occasion, she didn't want to burden him with her problems.

She went back to her apartment and found she had lost her job because of all her sick days. As a result she couldn't pay her rent and was promptly evicted.

Edward took her in and Lorelai was so grateful she endeavoured to be the most helpful house guest ever. She would have been too if Edward had let her lift a finger, but he wouldn't.

They lived together in his large house, occupied only by them. He did have a housekeeper come by every other day to keep him in check and his middle son often stopped by too. His eldest son John lived alone in New York and had a busy, fast paced career. David the next in line lived close by with his wife and was always concerned about his father, because he refused to move in with him. The house had been the family home and had a lot of memories for Edward, so he refused to sell. His youngest and most adventures son Sam travelled a lot, he was a photojournalist and was always where the action was.

Edward had raised three wonderful sons with his beloved wife and their home had been a happy one. His only wish was to be a Grandpa before he joined his sweetheart again.

With the introduction of Lorelai he was finally able to experience that joy and was over the moon the day she told him what she'd called her baby.

In turn Edward had someone to help him out and keep him company, giving his sons some much needed peace of mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hey, how's my little man today," Edward asked, as Lorelai emerged from her bedroom carrying Teddy in her arms.

"He's cranky, I could only get him to laugh at me once," said Lorelai.

"Only once, now little guy you have to laugh for Mommy or she'll use all her good material on me," Edward joked.

"It's true I'm a hoot," said Lorelai as she bounced Teddy, garnering him with a smile. Teddy in true form smiled back and instantly everything was forgiven.

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away Luke was busy taking orders and serving food to the residents of Stars Hollow. It had been weeks since his breakthrough with Christopher and still nothing had come of it.

He had gone to Richard straight away and told him about the possible new lead. Richard hired a new private detective situated in California, but so far nothing had changed.

He walked though his life in a daze, everything was too much effort and always a constant nagging in the back of his mind. Was she okay, was she alone, did she miss him as much as he missed her. Questions, constant questions and never any answers.

"I wanted scrambled eggs," said Kirk, momentarily snapping Luke out of his haze.

Luke looked up and stared irritably in Kirk's direction. "Never mind," said Kirk, ducking down in his chair and looking away from the diner man's face.

Everyone suffered since Lorelai walked away and no one seemed to suffer more than Luke and by proximity Kirk too.

Rory wasn't the same and Lorelai's parents seemed to share an equal sorrow. They missed their daughter but they could also see the sadness she had inflicted of her own precious child.

"Can I get some coffee over here," someone shouted at Luke. Lane dashed over coffee pot in hand and gave an uneasy glance over at Luke. He stood transfixed on the pot, his hands resting firmly on his hips.

"I've got this," she called nervously hoping he would walk away. His recent behaviour towards his customers had really been hurting her tips.

Luke fixed her with an awkward glance, sighed, then turned away. "Coffee," he muttered under his breath, "I hate it."

Back in San Francisco Lorelai was just sitting down to an early lunch. Teddy was down for a nap, so she was taking full advantage of the break.

Edward was out so she had the house to herself, she didn't like it, it was too quiet. She turned on the radio and picked at the salad on her plate. Since the pregnancy her eating habits had changed, they had too. She rarely ate junk food anymore and had only recently added some sugary foods back into her diet.

The diabetes scare she experienced during pregnancy had really opened her eyes. She was determined to look after herself better and Teddy gave her an added incentive.

Her health was back on track now, her condition resolved shortly after Teddy's birth. Lorelai was very grateful but the fear it caused had left it's mark. She had changed and not just her eating habits.

Lorelai still thought about the people she had left behind, but not often. It hurt her too much to think back. Rory was always there, with her in every decision. Edward knew about Rory but never discussed her, experience had taught him not to approach that subject with Lorelai.

But mostly Lorelai thought about Luke and how she had kept his son from him. He was a father and he didn't even know it. That thought especially kept her up at night, it scared her. How would he react if he knew, would he be involved it Teddy's life or would he walk away.

It was that fear that stopped her from telling him. So Certain was she that he didn't want to be a father. Knowing with ignorance she could live with hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lorelai was flicking though the newspaper absently as Edward walked into the room. "Hey, what you doing," he asked noticing her slightly wrinkled brow.

"Looking for a job," Lorelai replied vaguely. Edward stared at her, his own brow knotting with concern.

"Lorelai you just had a baby, your still not a hundred percent and you want to go back to work," he asked.

"Edward I can't keep living off you, my savings are dwindling and I still have hospital bills to pay," Lorelai replied.

"I never asked for anything from you Lorelai, I never will."

Lorelai looked over at Edward as he looked down at the floor unable to meet her gaze. "Your a very special man, maybe the best I've ever known," said Lorelai solemnly. "But I can't keep doing this, god knows what your children think of me. Milking their father, taking advantage of his kindness. I can't do that, I won't do that."

"My children think nothing of the sort and you know that. In fact I know how grateful they are that your here, keeping an eye on me."

"Your a sweet man, but I need to do this. I've always been incredibly independent, to a fault perhaps. But it's how I am and I can't change now." said Lorelai firmly.

"Independence is good but not when it hurts you," said Edward with equally certainty.

"Edward I learned to look after myself at a very early age. I've worked hard every day of my life and everything I got I earned. I taught my daughter the same work ethic and I have to teach that to Teddy too."

"Wait a little longer, Teddy needs you here not away at work. Teach him a work ethic when he's older and allow yourself a much needed respite."

"I can't I have bills to pay and before you say it, no I won't allow you to give me any money."

Edward looked at her stubborn face and was instantly reminded of his own sons determination when they were younger. He knew it was hopeless, she wouldn't except his money and that broke his heart a little.

Within the next few weeks Lorelai found work at the local mall as a sales assistant. She was overqualified and underpaid but the job was local and she could pick and choose her hours which suited her. When she was away at work Teddy was taken to day care or looked after by Edward who always begged for the position. He hated to see the little guy left alone at day care and even though Lorelai feared Teddy would be too much for him she let it be for Edwards sake.

With the little money she had coming in she used it to pay off her existing bills. Every month she was able to lessen her debt and give herself some much needed peace of mind.

With her new routine Lorelai had little time left to think much of the life she left behind. At night exhaustion helped her off to sleep and her numerous activities during the day kept her troubles at bay.

Meanwhile time was moving on, Lorelai had now been missing for a year and two months. She hadn't made contact with anyone and Teddy was almost six months old.

His hair was longer, with a slight curl like Luke's. His eyes a perfect duplicate of his mothers. Teddy was constantly babbling to the amusement of everyone he interacted with. He could roll over and kick out his chubby legs and with a little help he could sit up too. Everyday he seemed to learn a new trick and with him always cheering along was Lorelai.

Sometimes when she heard him call out for her attention or reach up to her with his small grasping hands she would think about Luke and what he was missing. Six months of his life had gone by, lost forever and Luke had missed it all.

The days passed by in a blur of activity, there was always something to do or somewhere to go for Lorelai.

Edward had been laid up with a broken ankle, caused when he jumped down the stairs one morning a little too enthusiastically.

He claimed he forgot just how old he was with a youngest in the house again and feeling so happy to see them he had moved a little to fast.

Lorelai waited on him hand and foot and nothing it seemed was too much for her to accomplish for him.

Then just when his ankle seemed to be improving Teddy caught a bug at day care, that kept them all worried for a while.

Lorelai worked when she could, cared for her baby and her friend and helped to clean and keep the house tidy. Lorelai was never still at times and always on her feet, until one morning when she failed to greet Teddy with his morning bottle.

Edward when to see where she was and was surprised to find her still fast asleep in her bed. He roused her and quickly noticed the flush to her cheeks.

"Are you feeling okay," he asked uncertainly.

"I fine," Lorelai croaked as she made to get out of bed. As soon as her feet touched the carpet the room seemed to swim before her eyes. Edward reached for her arm to steady her as she staggered forward.

"Your not fine, get back in bed," he ordered.

"Teddy," Lorelai muttered, hearing his voice cry out for attention across the hall.

"I've got him, you rest up. You've been working too hard and your body's rebelling."

Lorelai reluctantly settled back in bed, watching forlornly as Edward walked out to comfort her son.

The days passed and Lorelai struggled to keep up with her many chores. She was sick and tired but wouldn't stop or take a break. Edward was worried about her and asked his son who lived nearby for help.

David tried to lift some of Lorelai's burdens and both him and his wife tried to help out more. But the damage it seemed had been done as Lorelai's health deteriorated.

Then one morning David's wife Kate found Lorelai collapsed on the floor of the nursery. She was rushed to the hospital where it was discovered her body was fighting a nasty case of pneumonia.

Edward never left her side, shocked by the seriousness of her condition. Kate stayed at the house and cared for Teddy, while David looked on with his Dad.

"Isn't there anyone you can call," David asked that night. "She has a daughter, but I don't know how to contact her," Edward replied softly.

"No one else?" he asked, surprised that such an gregarious person as Lorelai would be so alone.

Edward was quiet as he though back over everything Lorelai had ever told him. Suddenly Luke flashed before his eyes, Teddy's father should surely know what was going on.

"There's Teddy's Daddy," Edward confessed.

"Do you know his number," asked David.

"No, all I know is he owns a diner in Connecticut named Luke's after him. Wait it's in a small place, damn what was it called. Something Hollow," Edward said tiredly.

"I'll look it up on my phone, back in a minute," said his son as he dashed from the room.

Ten minutes later he returned, "Could it be Stars Hollow," he asked.

"That's it how did you find it," Edward asked.

"I looked up small towns in Connecticut ending in Hollow, I found quite a few. When I looked on the Stars Hollow visitors website I saw a picture of the town square and Luke's diner was in the picture."

"Have you found him," Edward asked nervously.

"He didn't have a website unfortunately, but I emailed the guy who set up the website, Taylor something. Hopefully he will contact me soon."

"Hopefully," said Edward as he looked back at Lorelai, fast asleep in her narrow hospital bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Luke had closed the diner early and was dreamily mopping the floor. He watched the water slosh around the bucket as he pulled out the mop and slapped it onto the floor.

The phone started ringing, instantly snapping him out of his reverie. Luke leaned the mop against the counter and ran towards it.

"Hello," he asked.

"Hello, am I speaking to Luke Danes," the person on the other line enquired.

"You are," Luke answered uncertainly.

"Hi, I'm David Matthews, I'm calling on behalf of my father Edward Matthews."

"I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name, I think you have the wrong number," said Luke quickly losing patience.

"No, your the one I want. I talked with a Mr Doose and he told me how to contact you," David explained.

"Taylor," Luke exclaimed like an expletive.

"Mr Danes I'm calling about Lorelai," said David calmly.

"Is this some kind of a joke because if it is it's not very funny," said Luke angrily.

"Mr Danes I assure you this is not a joke. Lorelai became friends with my father over a year ago. They've both been helping each other out. Look I'm calling because Teddy really needs his father at a time like this."

"Teddy?" Luke questioned.

"Teddy, your son," David stated.

Luke was silent as he let the words sink in. He had a son, it had just been confirmed. He had a son and his name was Teddy.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew," said David concerned by the silence on the other end of the line.

"Is he okay," Luke questioned his voice clearly shaking from the shock.

"He's fine, healthy," David answered.

"You said he need me at a time like this, time like what," asked Luke.

"Look, his mothers not well, she's in the hospital and Teddy really needs some support. Both me and my father thought you should know, being his Dad and all."

" Lorelai's in the hospital," Luke faltered. "Where, which hospital."

"San Francisco General Hospital," said David.

"San Francisco, Lorelai's in San Francisco," Luke mumbled more to himself then to David.

"Look I understand it's a lot to take in, my Dad said you haven't spoken in a while. I can call back later, if you need some time to digest this," David suggested.

"No, it's fine. I just, I can't believe this. All this time and then out of the nowhere you call. How is she, is she going to be okay."

"She has pneumonia, I think she's just worn out. My father never leaves her side, but so far she mostly stays asleep."

"Pneumonia," Luke said softly. "Does she know you called me," he asked.

"No," came David's swift reply.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and I don't know how Lorelai will react when she finds out I called you. But I had to call, I have a wife and if anything ever happened between us I know I would still care about her."

"I'm coming to San Francisco," Luke announced suddenly, taking David by surprise.

"Good," David replied.

"Don't tell her I'm coming, I don't want to upset her. I'm going to find a flight and then I'll be on my way."

"Here let me give you my number, if you call back with your flight number I'll pick you up at the airport," said David kindly.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to put you out."

"It's not a problem, please I want to make sure you get to her in one piece."

"Thank you, I glad Lorelai found such good friends," said Luke gratefully.

"I'm glad too, now don't forget to call me with your details and I'll see you soon."

"Okay, thank you, thank you so much."

"See you soon Mr Danes."

"Luke, please call me Luke."

"See you soon Luke."

"See you soon David."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Luke realised too late that he hadn't called Lorelai's family with the news of her whereabouts. He was thousands of feet up in the air, anxiously counting the seconds before he could see her again.

It had all happened so quickly that he'd forgot to call Rory or her grandparents. He'd raced to book a flight, call David back with his flight information and throw a few items into a bag. Finally as he settled back in his seat he remembered there were others who were looking for Lorelai.

As soon as he landed he ran through the security check points and out towards the people waiting to greet their loved ones.

David was standing close to the gate holding a small piece of paper with Luke's name scrawled across it. Luke saw his name and moved towards him nervously, then quickly made his introduction.

"Hello, David," he asked uncertainly.

"Luke, wow that was fast I only just got here myself. Do you have any bags to pick up," he asked noticing Luke's lack of belongings.

"No, I just have my rucksack," he said motioning to his back. "I wanted to avoid the baggage claim, it takes too long."

David nodded in agreement, then motioned for Luke to follow him out to the parking lot.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital, or would you like to rest at my house for a bit," David asked kindly as the men settled in his car.

"The hospital," Luke instructed. "Please," he added softly.

David nodded as he started the car and before long the two were pulling up beside a large hospital parking lot.

David led the way as he walked along the bare corridors, Luke following close behind his eyes trained on the floor. He was so anxious by now that his whole body was shaking and being inside a hospital was not helping with his nerves.

David paused outside one of the rooms and signalled to Luke that Lorelai was inside.

"I'll wait out here," he said as Luke slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Luke gasped audibly as his eyes fell on the face of the woman sleeping before him. He staggered towards the bed, his feet tripping him up in his excitement to get a closer look.

She had changed a lot over the months and Luke with his fresh perspective saw every altered feature. She looked tired and her face was so pale it was almost transparent. She was thinner too, Luke noticed as his eyes swept over the small bulge she made through the blanket.

Without thinking he reached for her hand and held loosely to it. She was cold to the touch which instantly unsettled him.

Luke dropped his hold on Lorelai's hand and let his hand roam gently across her face. Caressing her cheek he leaned closer and placed a feather light kiss to her lips. "Oh Lorelai," he whispered softly, "Your here."

He stood beside her for a while studying her every breath, then exhausted from his flight he sat down on the chair beside her bed.

Glancing away for a moment he noticed a small framed photograph standing on the cabinet beside the bed. It was of Lorelai flushed with excitement and holding a smiling baby in her arms.

Luke picked up the picture and held it closer to his eyes. "Teddy," he said reverently as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He smiled at the photo then glanced back at Lorelai convinced she was watching him. But she was peaceful when he saw her and clearly still fast asleep.

After a short while Luke was joined by an elderly man who suddenly appeared at the door.

"Is everything okay son," he asked.

Luke looked up and nodded his head distractedly. He realised he was still holding the photograph and hasted to put in back where it belonged.

"He's a handsome fellow," said Edward, noticing Luke was staring a the picture. Luke smiled in response but made no further remark.

Edward walked nearer to Luke and sat down beside him, "Sorry do you mind," he asked.

"No, no please stay," said Luke still wondering who this man was.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Edward Matthews I believe you've met my son David."

"Nice to meet you," said Luke shaking the older mans hand. "I just wish it was under better circumstances," said Edward.

Luke glanced back at Lorelai at his words and wordlessly reached for her hand once more.

"She was awake earlier for a few fleeting minutes. She asked about her son and when I told her he was okay she smiled then drifted off again," said Edward.

"Is she any better," asked Luke.

"It's hard to say, she sleeps so much of the time. But she's off the oxygen so I guess that's progress."

"Is she in any pain," Luke asked softly.

"No son, I think she's just plain worn out. She's been so busy lately looking after everyone, she forgot to look after herself."

Luke listened as Edward began to elaborate, holding her hand closer to his face and absently pressing his lips to her fingers.

"Never met such a devoted mother, beside my own dear wife. Why she'd do anything just to make him smile most days."

Edward paused for a moment as he studied Luke, noticing how devoted the younger man appeared towards Lorelai. He wondered how they had ever lost one another, when it was obvious there was such love.

"He looks like you," Edward suddenly announced.

"What," asked Luke distractedly.

"Little Teddy, he looks like you, same features."

Luke looked at the picture once more and tried to see the resemblance. "He looks like Lorelai," said Luke affectionately.

"Of course but I see you in him too, did David take you to the house to see him."

"No, I wanted to see Lorelai first, I had to see for myself," said Luke.

"See what for yourself," Edward puzzled.

"That she was here, really here. I've been searching for her for months, I thought I'd lost her for ever."

"I'm sorry she never made contact with you," said Edward softly.

"Me too, I'm just so grateful to you that you and your son did."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Luke sat with Lorelai for a few hours before she finally woke. She stirred, stretched her long limbs and slowly opened her bright blue eyes.

Immediately she jumped at the sight of Luke sitting beside her, his face impossible to read.

"Luke," she croaked, her mouth dry her heartbeat racing in fear and surprise.

"Hey," said Luke softly his voice as inarticulate as her own.

Lorelai sat up quickly in her bed and stared open mouthed at Luke's response. An alarm sounded and suddenly a nurse ran inside Lorelai's room.

"Is everything alright honey," she asked, walking towards Lorelai's bedside.

Lorelai swallowed and numbly turned towards the new voice, she smiled uncertainly at the nurse then looked back over at Luke.

"Is this person upsetting you," she asked noticing the shock etched on Lorelai's face.

"No," Lorelai snapped as she slumped back into her pillows.

"Try and relax dear, your heartbeat is really racing. Are you sure you don't want me to escort your friend outside," she asked firmly.

"No, I'm fine. Please don't send him away," Lorelai asked softly.

The nurse nodded her head then slowly walked towards the door. "Just buzz if you need anything," she added giving Luke a dirty look as left them alone again.

"Are you sure your alright Lorelai, you don't look like yourself," said Luke.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai replied.

"Sorry for not looking like yourself or sorry for leaving me behind," he asked.

A tear slowly trailed down Lorelai's cheek at his words. She tried to get hold of herself but was unable to hide a sob as it escaped her lips.

Luke instantly regretted being so blunt and hastened to sit beside her on the bed.

"Don't cry Lorelai, please. I'm sorry I upset you," he said pulling her into a hug.

Lorelai sobbed louder at his embrace and soon his shirt was wet with her tears. She clung to him at tightly as she could and in turn Luke gripped her like a vice.

Finally Lorelai's strength gave out and she let go, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed over and over.

Luke helped her lay back down on the bed and fetching a tissue gently wiped away her tears.

"Luke I don't understand," she sobbed brokenly.

"Understand what," he asked smoothing her hair back from her face.

"You, why are you being so nice to me," she asked.

" Lorelai I love you," said Luke as if that explained everything.

"You do," Lorelai puzzled her brow wrinkling in surprise.

"Geez Lorelai, I'll always love you, always."

Lorelai smiled at his response and reached to hold his hand. "I don't deserve you Luke, I never did," she amended.

"Your crazy," said Luke. "I love you, I can't change it."

"Luke, I love you too. I know you don't think I do but I do, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I think I was just afraid to let you know."

"Why," asked Luke.

"I was afraid to need someone, scared it wouldn't last. Luke I need to tell you something," Lorelai paused, seeming to weight up her options. "Luke I have a baby and I know your my baby's father. I so sorry I didn't tell you about him, about your son."

Luke smiled as Lorelai finally told him what he had know for some time. "Lorelai, I know about Teddy and I'm delighted that I have a son. I'm just sorry that I gave you reason to doubt how happy your pregnancy would make me."

"You know about Teddy," Lorelai asked dumfounded.

Luke nodded and smiled as he pointed to the picture by her side. "He's beautiful Lorelai, just like his mother."

Here Lorelai broke down again, amazed how Luke was taking the news. The alarm went off for a second time and again the nurse from earlier appeared at the door.

"That's it, I really think you need to leave now," she announced to Luke.

"No," sobbed Lorelai holding tight to his hand.

"Lorelai, don't worry I'm not going anywhere," said Luke calmly.

"Promise."

"Promise," Luke replied reaching down and stroking her hand soothingly.

"I promise I won't set off the alarm again, we're just so happy to see each other," said Luke to the nurse.

"Mind you don't and please let's let Miss Gilmore get some rest," she demanded as she walked back out into the hallway.

"Here that, you need to rest crazy lady, I'll stay with you," Luke promised.

Lorelai smiled at the endearment and no matter how strange it might sound to others for Lorelai it was long awaited.

Luke stayed beside her talking softly as she slowly drifted to sleep. He stared at her peaceful face and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Lulled by the sound of her breathing he settled back in his chair and before long he too was fast asleep.

When we woke he saw the sun just rising from the window and realised he had slept the whole night in the hospital. Turning back to the bed he saw that Lorelai was still sleeping and smiled as he recollected their reunion the day before.

He stood to stretch his legs, rubbing his aching neck caused by an uncomfortable sleeping position. He looked at his watch and calculated the time back in Connecticut, it was later there and with Lorelai still sleeping now was as good a time as any.

He walked out into the corridor towards the pay phones and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

He held his breath as he listened for the dial tone and swallowed the lump in his throat as a woman's voice answered.

"Hello," she asked sternly.

"Hello, Emily," Luke asked tentatively.

"Luke, what's wrong."

"I haven't called Rory, I thought it might be better if the news came from you," Luke rambled, not making much sense.

"You've found her," Emily exclaimed.

"I have," said Luke solemnly.

"Oh God, is she alright. Is she alive, Is she dead," Emily sobbed.

"Emily, of course Lorelai's alive, I promise I'm with her now," Luke shouted over Emily's cries.

"Thank God, thank you, thank God," Emily repeated softly into the phone.

Luke could hear she was still crying softly and then someone else's voice could be heard over the line. Emily was talking to them in hushed tones, Luke heard a scuffle and then a new voice spoke out.

"Luke," asked the voice.

"Richard, I'm here," he replied.

"Is it true are you really with Lorelai, where are you," he asked.

"I'm in San Francisco, Christopher was right I guess. She's been here the whole time."

"San Francisco," Richard repeated with surprise.

"Yes, look I can't talk for long I'm running out of quarters. I just wanted you to know and put your minds at ease," he said.

"Can you put her on the phone, can I talk to her," Richard asked.

"Richard Lorelai's asleep, it's still pretty early here."

"Well wake her up, I need to hear her voice. I need Emily to hear her voice."

"Richard she doesn't know I'm calling you," said Luke reluctantly.

"Why," he shouted.

"Richard I found Lorelai in the hospital. She's getting better but I don't want her to get upset right now."

"Hospital, why is she in the hospital," Richard asked.

Luke could hear Emily shouting at Richard, asking who was in the hospital. Richard was asking her to calm down and Luke was running out of money.

"Richard," he shouted to be heard.

"Yes."

"The phone is going to cut out. Look I promise to call you back later and I promise I'll take good care of Lorelai," he said hurriedly.

"Wait what's wrong with my daughter," Richard shouted.

"I'll tell you everything soon, but I'm about to..." here Luke cut off. The phone line was dead and Luke didn't have enough change to call back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath, he didn't mean to be evasive but he wanted Lorelai fully informed before he told her parents everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

When Luke returned he noticed Lorelai was now awake and staring sadly into space.

"Lorelai, what's wrong," he asked running towards her.

She flinched at the sound of his voice, looked up at his face and finally smiled.

"Luke, I thought you had gone," she admitted.

"Never, I just had to make a phone call," said Luke.

Lorelai reached out as he spoke and gently stroked his arm, as if checking to see if he was really there.

"How are you feeling today," he asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Good, how are you," she asked back.

"Lorelai, I'm not the one in the hospital."

"Luke that's not what I meant, how are you with me and with Teddy."

"Good, how are you," said Luke, repeating Lorelai's words just moments before.

"Luke please, I need you to be honest with me. I want you to know Teddy but you have to want it too."

"Of course I want it, there's nothing I want more than to see him and know him," said Luke with feeling.

Lorelai smiled at his words and a small tear fell down her cheek, Luke reached over and caught it with his finger.

As he caressed her cheek he noticed how warm her skin was, "Lorelai your burning up."

"Luke I'm fine."

He felt her forehead then dropped his hands to touch her arms. "Your clammy, are you sure your feeling okay," he asked concerned.

Lorelai nodded her head then smiled, trying to convince him she was fine. "I'm going to get someone just to be sure," said Luke, leaving before she could stop him.

Luke came back with a different nurse from the day before and immediately she checked Lorelai's temperature.

"102ºF," said the nurse after looking at her thermometer for a moment. "Is that bad," asked Luke looking at Lorelai fearfully.

"It's high, I'm just going to talk with your doctor and then I'll be back," she said causing Luke to panic.

"Luke, really I'm fine," said Lorelai soothingly seeing the colour drain from his face.

Luke nodded in agreement then looked over at the door expectantly.

When the doctor finally entered Lorelai's room it was Luke who looked the most unwell, sitting beside Lorelai nervously waiting his skin ashen.

The doctor also checked her temperature then listened to her chest with his stethoscope.

"Well Miss Gilmore, I'm a little concerned about the spike in your temperature. The antiviral medication your receiving through the IV may need to be altered, indeed the medication could be causing the fever. I'm going to keep monitoring it for now and see if anything changes." he said authoritatively.

Lorelai nodded in understanding as Luke jumped to his feet. "Your not going to do anything," he asked amazed.

"I'm sorry but right now there's nothing to do," the doctor said patiently.

"Just keep pushing the fluids and stay in bed. I'm sorry but I have to go," he said as his pager when off.

Once they were alone again Luke slumped back down in his chair. "Can I get you anything," he asked softly.

"No, really Luke I'm fine. So are you going to tell me who you called earlier," she asked changing the subject.

"I don't want too," Luke replied.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to upset you," said Luke.

"Oh, oh," said Lorelai quickly catching on. "Luke were you calling a friend," she asked leadingly.

"No, not a friend," he said calmly.

"Girlfriend?" she asked hesitantly.

Luke laughed at the very idea but stopped instantly when he saw Lorelai expression.

"Lorelai I was calling your mother," he finally admitted.

Lorelai looked shocked by his announcement and dropped her gaze from his face.

"Lorelai I had to call her, she's been worried sick about you. We all have, you never called, we didn't even know what had happened to you."

Lorelai looked ashamed as he spoke and dropped her head even lower. "Luke, I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Luke reached over and gently lifted her chin, "They need to hear that too."

Lorelai nodded her head in agreement then sank back on her pillows. "They'll never forgive me," she said sadly.

"Lorelai of course they will, their your family."

"They never forgave me for leaving with Rory all those years ago and I was much younger then. Luke I hurt them, they hurt me so I hurt them back. It's a vicious

circle with us and it's always been that way."

"Well it's time to change that, you can't let it go on anymore," said Luke adamantly.

"I don't think I can fix our relationship Luke,"

"You have to, for Rory and for Teddy."

"Sweet Teddy, you didn't tell them about him did you," she asked suddenly.

"No, but you should. Lorelai they have a grandchild they know nothing about."

"I can't talk to them Luke," she admitted.

"Yes you can, you can't be selfish anymore," said Luke.

"Selfish," Lorelai questioned.

"Well maybe not selfish but you've certainly put them through the ringer. Did you know your father hired a private detective to find you. Rory's lost apart of herself and your own mother thought you were dead."

Lorelai was silent as she let his words sink in and Luke held her hand to comfort her.

"I've hurt everyone, I am selfish. I don't deserve the life I've been living Luke. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she repeated in a daze.

Luke reached to hold her again as she started to cry but hesitated when he felt how warm she was.

"Lorelai please calm down, this isn't good for you. We'll call your folks and straighten everything out I promise."

Lorelai just sobbed as she held onto his shoulder, "I'm sorry Luke," she cried. "I think I hurt you the most," she wept.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Hey son how are things going," asked Edward later that day. He slowly walked over to Luke and cautiously sat beside him.

"How's are girl," he asked looking over at Lorelai who was fast asleep.

"She's running a temperature," Luke sighed.

"Oh dear," he replied. "I hope it's not too serious, she was really starting to turn a bend."

"According to her doctor we have to wait and see how it develops. How's Teddy," he asked not wanting to discuss Lorelai's condition any longer.

"He misses his Mom but the doctors won't let him visit," said Edward.

"Damn doctors," Luke murmured.

"You could go to the house and see him," Edward offered.

"I'd love that but I can't leave Lorelai, especially now. I can't wait to see him and know him believe me but for now my place is here."

Edward nodded his head with understanding then looked back over at Lorelai. The two were then silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Luke spoke up, "How long has Lorelai been in the hospital," he asked.

"About five days I think, Kate found her unconscious and called an ambulance. That was on Wednesday, she was so sick I got worried and contacted you."

"I'm glad you did, we've all been so worried about her," said Luke.

"How long has it been since you talked, I mean before David got in touch," Edward asked delicately.

"One year, two months, four days and sixteen hours," said Luke with certainty.

"I'm sorry," said Edward.

"Me too, I just can't understand why she did that. To me, to her family, her daughter.

They were so close, inseparable almost. I've never met two people who were so in sink with one another."

"Lorelai never talks about her, not ever. She was so sad when we met, I knew something was hurting her but she would never tell me about it," Edward confessed.

"Rory, Lorelai's daughter dropped out of college and moved in with her grandparents. It broke Lorelai's heart, she always wanted more for Rory than she had herself."

"I understand we all want that, for our children to be better than ourselves. But Lorelai seems to have taken their fall out a bit to far. I've told her over and over to make peace with her family but I don't think she can."

"It's my fault that she moved so far away," said Luke suddenly.

"Yours," Edward asked taken aback.

"Lorelai was trying to tell me she was pregnant but she never did. I think I gave her the impression that I'd never want to be a father. Maybe I didn't at one time but that all changed when I met Lorelai. I knew instantly that there was nothing I wanted more than to be with her and to have children with her."

"It's not your fault son that she left, she should have told you. God knows I love Lorelai like she was one of my own but she made a mistake not telling you that day. She knows that, I know because of all the people she stopped talking about she never stopped talking about you."

"She talked about me," Luke said softly, clearly stunned.

"All the time," said Edward with a smile.

* * *

By the time Lorelai woke Edward had left to spend some time with Teddy, leaving them to each other.

"Hey, do you want anything to eat," asked Luke.

"I'm not hungry, I keep thinking about Rory and my parents," said Lorelai.

"I think you should call them Lorelai, it's not fair to keep them waiting."

Lorelai sighed as she let her chin drop to her chest, "Okay," she said finally.

Luke called the nurse to ask if they could use Lorelai's cell phone in her room and she said it would be okay.

Lorelai's hands shook as she dialled the number so Luke placed his hand on her arm for moral support.

The phone rang once and on the second ring it was hastily picked up from the other end.

"Hello," asked an apprehensive voice over the line.

"Mom, Mom it's Lorelai," she said shakily.

"Lorelai," said Emily coldly.

"Yes, I'm...," Lorelai couldn't help but release a sob as she fought for control.

"Lorelai," Emily asked again with concern.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed again then quickly passed the phone to Luke.

"Lorelai, Lorelai," Luke could hear Emily calling.

"I'm sorry but Lorelai's too upset to speak right now," said Luke.

"Is she okay," asked Emily.

"I think so, she's just not coping too well with this. She wanted to talk to you and apologise, I just think hearing your voice again made her upset."

Lorelai was then able to find some control and reached for the phone. "I shouldn't have left you without any word, I'm sorry."

"Why Lorelai," asked Emily softly.

"We had a plan, I asked for your help and you went against me. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to ask for your help. I thought we were finally on the same page."

"So because of that you put us through hell. Good God Lorelai you could have been dead and we wouldn't have known. How could you do that, not just to me and your father but your daughter too.

She's been so distant these past months, you broke her heart. Why Lorelai, we didn't deserve this no matter what mistakes we've made in the past."

"I'm sorry, but believe it or not you weren't the main reason that I left. Something happened between me and Luke, I felt so isolated. I made a mistake, a big one."

"Huge," Emily shouted causing both Luke and Lorelai to jump.

"Please don't shout, I can't, I don't... I don't know what else to say," Lorelai stuttered.

"Where are you now," Emily shouted again.

"San Francisco Mom, I thought Luke told you."

"Where specifically," she asked harshly.

"San Francisco General Hospital,"

"Why, why are you in the hospital, according to your father Luke wouldn't say."

"I had Pneumonia," said Lorelai.

"Pneumonia, it must have been bad if you were hospitalised. Why didn't you get in touch sooner."

"I was too sick," said Lorelai softly.

"Luke knew," she said childishly.

"My friends called him, I was very much out of the decision process."

"They knew to call him and not your own family."

"I guess I just talked about him more," said Lorelai.

"God Lorelai you must really hate us when strangers know more about your life than we do."

"I don't hate you Mom. I told you my leaving has nothing to do with you, not really."

"So what your saying is that Luke was the reason. Luke, the same man who's been to our home countless times trying to find you. He's spent so much time concentrating on leads that he put his life on hold for you."

"Mom, I'm so glad you see Luke like I do," said Lorelai, spectacularly changing the subject.

"Like you do, I don't understand," Emily puzzled.

"Look right now that's not important. Lets just say I should have had more faith in him. I didn't allow him to know something about me because I let my fears control me."

"Lorelai, what in the world are you talking about," Emily replied.

"Nothing, never mind. What happened between us is between us, me and Luke. It has nothing to do with you and me. I just wish we had been speaking at the time, you never know you could have straightened me out."

"I doubt it," said Emily with humour.

"We'll never know. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

"Rory deserves this apology more than I do."

"I know she does and I want to say it to her. I thought she wouldn't want to speak to me."

"Lorelai your her mother, of course she wants to talk to you."

"If she's anything like me, she may not."

"You and me are not the same and you and her and anyway you talked to me eventually."

"I'm so sorry Mom, please believe me," Lorelai sobbed again.

"I do, now get ready," said Emily,

"Ready for what?"

"Me, Rory, your father, were coming to be with you."

"You are,"

"Of course we are and Lorelai for what it's worth I'm sorry too,"

"It's worth a lot," said Lorelai.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Well there on their way," said Lorelai handing the phone back to Luke.

"They are," said Luke comfortingly.

"God Luke, there on their way and I didn't even tell them about Teddy," said Lorelai suddenly.

"You will, now you just have to relax."

"Relax, how can I relax when my parents are on their way and I didn't mention that they have a grandson."

"You will," Luke repeated more firmly.

"Why did they want to come, I'm doomed. I can't see them ever forgiving me. My poor baby won't know what hit him. My baby, oh God I miss him, I haven't seen him in days," Lorelai lamented.

"Poor Rory, she hasn't seen you in months, over a year. I'm sorry," said Luke, quickly side stepping what he had said when he saw Lorelai's face.

"I don't need you to tell me what a bad mother I am, I know Luke," Lorelai croaked.

"Your not a bad mother, please don't ever say that again."

Lorelai started to cough as she listened to his assessment and tried in vain to catch her breath.

"Are you okay," asked Luke seeing the colour rise in her cheeks.

She spluttered then nodded her head and eventually the coughing came to an end.

"Shall I call someone," Luke asked.

"No, I'm fine. I had Pneumonia remember it tends to give you a cough."

"You have Pneumonia, it didn't go away and I've never heard you cough before."

"You weren't here at the beginning, believe me there was lots of coughing," said Lorelai.

"I wish I had been here at the beginning, the very beginning," said Luke meaningfully.

"I'm sorry I stopped you," she admitted.

A few hours later and Lorelai was trying to persuade Luke to leave the hospital for the night.

"You need to get a good nights sleep Luke. Let me call Edward to pick you up."

"I'm fine here," said Luke.

"Please, I want you to see your son. He's all alone right now," said Lorelai sadly.

"He has Edward and David and David's wife," said Luke.

"I want him to be with family, please."

"I'm scared to go, he doesn't know me. I don't want to upset him."

"You won't," said Lorelai confidently.

"You won't be there," said Luke glumly.

"No, I won't be there, but Teddy is and he needs his father."

"Okay," said Luke apprehensively, seeing the desperation on Lorelai's face.

"I'll go,"

"Good."

* * *

Thirty minutes later and Luke was nervously stepping inside Edwards house. He searched to entryway fearfully, scared that his son wouldn't like the father he was presented with.

David's wife Kate emerged from another room holding a little boy in her arms and smiling welcomingly at Luke.

"Look sweetheart it's your Daddy," she cooed. She held him higher so he could take in the stranger and bounced him on her hip.

Luke drifted towards the baby enraptured and smiled a smile he usually only reserved for Lorelai.

"Hello, little guy," said Luke reaching his hand towards his sons chubby fist.

Teddy allowed his hand to be shook as he stared at Luke, assessing him with a strange curiosity.

"Do you think he'll let me hold him," Luke asked Kate cautiously.

"Try it, but he can be funny with people he doesn't know," she warned.

Undeterred Luke gently pulled the baby from Kate's arms and into his own. He breathed in Teddy's sweet scent and smiled happily as Teddy seemed quite unafraid.

"I'm your Daddy," he repeated softy. "I'm so glad to be here with you," he cooed.

Teddy finally gave Luke a fleeting smile and rubbed his hand across Luke's flannel shirt.

"I think your in," said Kate happily.

"definitely," said Edward stepping further inside the room.

Luke just smiled and bounced his son happily in his arms like he had seen Kate do.

"I'm sorry I missed your first six months but I promise I won't miss anything again," he told his son.

Teddy just continued to stroke Luke's shirt enjoying the texture, occasionally he'd look up at Luke and smile too.

"I love you," Luke suddenly announced as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I never thought you could love anyone at first sight until now. Well maybe I did I certainly loved your Mommy from the instant I met her."

Luke clung to Teddy for the rest of the night and even helped Kate put him to bed.

"He's prefect," he muttered to himself as Teddy's eyes slowly closed.

"He's an angel," said Kate thoughtfully.

"He looks so much like Lorelai," Luke delighted as they walked away from his bedroom.

"He looks like you too," said Kate.

"You think," he asked unconvinced.

"I know," she replied confidently.

Luke smiled at her response as she guided him towards a guestroom.

"Well goodnight Luke," she said once she had pointed out where extra bedding and the bathroom was situated.

"Goodnight," Luke said politely.

"It was nice to meet you,"

"You too."

Once Kate had left Luke quickly stripped to his underwear and slipped beneath the sheets of his bed.

Snuggling happily under the blanket his mind drifted back to the image of his son. He still couldn't believe how well everything had gone. It had been perfect or would have been if only Lorelai had been there with him.

"Soon," he said softly to himself. Soon they would all be back together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The next morning Luke woke up a lot later than he had planned. He dressed quickly and went in search of Edward and the others.

He spotted David first in the kitchen and was followed in by Kate holding a very cranky baby.

"Oh dear what's wrong," Luke asked concerned.

"Nothing, he's just not much of a morning person," said Kate.

"He gets that from Lorelai," said Luke thoughtfully.

"Here do you want to hold him while I get his bottle ready," said Kate handing him over before Luke could reply.

Luke looked a little alarmed at first as Teddy sobbed in his arms. He bounced him up and down and tried to soothe him as best he could.

Eventually Teddy's sobs began to lessen and he started taking notice of Luke. He rubbed his tear streaked cheek against Luke's flannel shirt and instantly he seemed to remember him.

"There, there," Luke cooed softly. "Did you get woken up, poor little guy," he lamented.

At his last words Teddy surprised everyone by giving Luke one of his biggest smiles.

Luke smiled back, captivated by the small bundle holding tightly to his shirt.

"I wish I could take you with me to the hospital, your Mommy misses you so much," said Luke.

"Maybe when her fever breaks the doctors will let him see her," said Edward as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Maybe," Luke replied.

"When do her folks get in," asked Kate as she warmed Teddy's bottle.

"Not sure, probably tomorrow. They said they'd call when they were close though."

"How's Lorelai dealing with there imminent arrival," asked Edward.

"Not well, I just hope they take it easy with her. They're certainty not the easiest people to deal with," said Luke.

"Is Rory coming too," asked Edward.

"I think so, her mother said as much but you never know," Luke replied.

He looked over at Kate and could see she was ready with the bottle, "Can I fed him," he asked hopefully.

"Of course you can," Kate said smiling slightly at his enthusiasm.

Luke took the bottle and gently offered it to Teddy, the baby immediately latched on and quickly began to empty the bottle.

"He gets that from Lorelai too," Luke joked as Teddy stared at him thoughtfully.

* * *

Later when Teddy was enjoying a mid-morning nap, Luke and Edward travelled back to the hospital.

The door to Lorelai's room was closed when they got there so Luke knocked gently in case Lorelai was asleep.

When they got no answer the pair poked their heads around the door and peeked inside. The room was empty and the bed had been stripped.

Luke rushed back towards the reception and asked where Lorelai had been taken. The woman looked back at Luke with a vague expression which only added to his uneasiness.

Edward spotted one of Lorelai's nurses and immediately asked her where his friend was. She looked at them both sympathetically and apologized that they had not been informed sooner.

"Where is she," Luke shouted getting desperate.

"She was moved in the early hours of the morning, I'm sorry but she was taken to the ICU."

"What," both Luke and Edward echoed.

"Please come with me and I'll take you to her doctor."

"ICU, but she was fine," Luke said as he struggled to keep up.

"Come in here," she beckoned as she led them inside a small doctors office. Luke and Edward walked inside and fell into the chairs she pointed out.

"I'll just be a minute," she said and was gone before they could ask any questions.

Five minutes later a man in a white coat arrived and sat down at the desk opposite to them.

"Hello I'm Doctor Morgan," he said cordially.

"Never mind who you are, what happened," Edward snapped.

"I'm afraid Lorelai's condition vastly deteriorated during the night. Her temperature spiked and her breathing worsened. She called the nurse and said she was feeling dizzy and then she collapsed," he said sympathetically.

"Why," Luke asked in a strange monotone.

"Lorelai's blood become infected from the pneumonia. It's a rare complication but it's very serious when it occurs."

"Her blood," said Edward dubiously.

"Septicaemia," said Doctor Morgan.

"But she was fine," was all Luke could manage to say.

"It came on quickly but I realise now that the fever was probably an early sign."

"A sign and you did nothing," said Edward harshly.

"Septicaemia is rare and I wouldn't test for it without additional symptoms. Last night Lorelai presented with them all and then I was able to diagnose her."

"Can I see her," said Luke.

"Soon but I need you to prepare yourself first."

"For what," Luke asked reluctantly.

"There are possible outcomes, addition complications. Lorelai is very unwell and the likelihood of her deteriorating further is very high."

"What complications," asked Edward.

"The septicaemia could damage Loralai's brain leading to meningitis. It could also damage her abdomen and cause peritonitis. Sometimes the heart can even be compromised and lead to endocarditis."

"In English, please," said Edward.

"Her heart, her brain and her other organs are at risk," the doctor concluded.

"What are you going to do," asked Luke.

"Right now Lorelai is on very high-dose intravenous antibiotics. She is also on oxygen therapy and is being kept under sedation."

"Can I see her," Luke asked once again.

"Come with me," said the doctor gently.

He led them up in the escalator and pointed them towards the ICU. "I'm sorry but I'm being paged," he said as he took them as close as he could.

Together they walked towards a nurse and she showed them to Lorelia's bed. Luke gasped at the sight of her and Edward staggered backwards.

She was pale and cold to the touch, which surprised Luke at first given the fever she had been fighting. He placed her free hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles.

She didn't move a muscle and the oxygen mask was obscuring her pretty face. Luke moved his face closer to hers and kissed her on the forehead.

Edward stayed back his hand gently resting on a blanket clad leg. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you," said Luke softly.

He bent his head and a tear rolled down his cheek, "You have to be okay," he whispered.

"I just got you back."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Luke slept sporadically that night, squashed up on two chairs in the waiting room. They wouldn't let him stay in the ICU but he couldn't leave her, not again. Edward had left a few hours ago to tell his family about Lorelai and had promised Luke not to return until morning.

Luke shifted around trying to get comfortable, finally giving up and pulling himself into a sitting position.

He then stood up and started to pace along the corridors hoping to get a peek at Lorelai. He failed when a night nurse promptly halted his progress and sent him back towards the waiting room.

Frustrated he wondered around aimlessly, eventually ending up in the courtyard garden. Slumping down on a bench he looked up at the rapidly lightening sky and welcomed a gentle breeze as it somewhat revived him.

Sometime later Luke was back at Lorelai's bedside when a commotion outside split his focus. He heard raised voices and what sounded like someone crying, looking back at Lorelai he decided to investigate.

He slowly opened the door then staggered back as the commotion moved inside Lorelai's room.

"Luke what's this, why didn't you call us," Emily demanded as she swept into the room.

"I tried, you didn't answer your phone," said Luke nervously.

"We were in the air," she replied matter-of-factly. "We were coming to see our daughter," she faltered looking over at Lorelai.

Emily then walked towards her missing child and reached out to touch her hand. She paused midway then looked back towards Luke.

"What happened," she asked shakily.

"First, I think you should sit down," said Luke.

Emily looked over at Richard and he nodded his head in agreement. She pulled up chair and beckoned for Rory to join her.

Luke looked surprised as Rory wandered towards her grandmother, having not noticed her before. She had been so quiet and obscured by her grandfather he had thought she hadn't come.

"Lorelai has septicaemia," Luke suddenly announced.

"What, no she said she had pneumonia," said Emily as she held Rory's hand.

"She developed septicaemia due to the pneumonia, I'm afraid she's pretty sick," said Luke softly.

Richard walked closer to Emily at Luke's words and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"This only just happened," Luke stuttered. "She was fine just hours ago."

Luke stopped talking as Rory stood and moved closer to her mother. She stared at her harshly then suddenly broke down.

Richard pulled her into his arms and patted her back while Emily blinked back her own tears.

Luke looked on shaken by the sadness he had witnessed but uncertain how he could help. Unnoticed by the newcomers he walked to the other side of Lorelai's bed and reached for her hand. Holding tight he found comfort in her and tried to project that to the others.

Once Rory had calmed down a bit she too reached for her mothers hand. Tears ran down her cheeks as the comfort Luke gained leaked into her own warm hand.

"I missed you," she sobbed openly.

"She missed you too," said Luke. "So much."

The Gilmores stayed with Lorelai for the rest of the day each gaining comfort from their proximity to her. Unfortunately Lorelai on the other hand remained oblivious to their presence, unconscious and sadly ignorant.

When Edward showed up shortly before noon there were soon many questions he had to answer. The Gilmores wanted to know who he was and why he was so close to their daughter.

Calmly Edward explained everything to them, allowing Luke to remain silent. He talked about how he met Lorelai, accidently letting it slip that Lorelai was pregnant when they met.

Emily looked at her daughter coldly at his words and new tears gathered in her eyes.

"Wait Lorelai has another baby," Richard asked in shock.

"A son," said Edward gently, kicking himself for his omission.

"A brother," Rory muttered to herself. "I have a brother."

"Teddy," said Luke softly.

"Is he yours," Richard snapped.

"Yes, Teddy's my son," said Luke proudly.

"Your son," Rory muttered again. "Why, why didn't she tell me."

Luke moved to Rory's side and lent down beside her, "She didn't tell anyone," he said.

"You didn't know," she asked amazed.

"Not until I got here, she kept him a secret from everyone she knew."

"Why," Rory asked.

"Because she was afraid, because she felt alone. She tried to tell me but I think I made her believe I wouldn't want him. But I did and I do Rory, she made a mistake there."

"She's made a lot of those," said Emily suddenly.

"What Grandma," asked a startled Rory.

"MISTAKES," she shouted.

"Grandma please, this is not the place to scream."

"Why not, I'll scream if I want too. This is so typical of her, leave a mess and run away."

"Emily I think we should go outside," said Richard.

"No, I want to stay here with our daughter. I want to be here when she wakes up. I want to, I want..."

"I know," said Richard as he held her like he had held Rory before.

"Why Richard, why. What did I do to her to deserve this," she sobbed.

"Nothing Emily, not you. Look I think we should go," said Richard.

"No," Emily shouted.

"We'll come back, just for a little while please. Before someone throws us out, they wont let us back in then."

Finally Emily allowed Richard to lead her out into the corridor. Edward watched them sadly then looked over at Luke.

"Luke I'm really sorry, I should have let you tell them."

"Lorelai should have told them, told you," he said to Rory.

"Well, I think I should go. I'm so sorry Luke and sweetheart I'm so sorry about your Mom," said Edward sincerely.

"Thank you," Rory replied. "I'm just glad she had you and she wasn't completely alone."

Edward smiled at her words as he nodded his head. "Your a good daughter, Lorelai would be so proud of you," he said.

"She is proud of you," Luke reiterated once Edward had left them alone. "Always."


End file.
